


my other. my twin archangel, gabriel.

by flyingwiththewolves



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwiththewolves/pseuds/flyingwiththewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war stretched between them, a gap they could not yet bridge. Their hearts, once inextricably bound together, now lay impossibly far apart. Yet Gavri’el’s small smile almost allowed Mikha’el to believe that they could be that way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my other. my twin archangel, gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot about Michael and Gabriel's first moments of existence, and a snippet of their relationship at the end of season one.

“ _Mikha'el_.”

Cold, dark tendrils brushed up against the little light, forcing it to shudder as a candle flame against a breeze. The essence of the archangel stood against oblivion, suffocating blackness pressing in around it, as though to snuff it back into the darkness from which it was called. The wisp of light trembled against the sheer volume of the freeze.

“ _Mikha'el_.”

It wasn’t alone. Warmth pressed against the white light in that first moment of its existence against the black. Its twin nuzzled against it, just as newly formed as the trembling wisp. It wrapped around the other, their lights sharing warmth. Unspoken comfort passed from the light to its twin as it called to it, the whisper seeming almost as a shout against the void.

“ _Mikha'el_.”

Around the little lights, the universe exploded into being. The light of stars surrounded them in the dark; a delicate, blue nebula was the first color the archangels knew. Both shook as the force of their Father’s will rippled around them, into every part of existence. It called forth planets, suns, and Heaven itself. The white lights clung together, pinpricks in a wider creation. The comforting light pulsed beside its brother.

“ _Mikha'el_ , do not be afraid.”

The first light grew, feeding its warmth back into its twin. It was certain of very little. It knew that the voice of its twin was the most beautiful thing that it had witnessed in all of the creation around them. It knew that the word, _Mikha'el_ , was its name. And it knew the name of its twin.

“ _Gavri'el_.”

The other light pushed tighter against _Mikha’el_ , not needing words to express the unspoiled, all-encompassing love that passed between them. Together, they watched the first moments of existence. The globes of earth began their mad chase around the balls of fire, the starlight mingling with the essence of the archangels. Even the warmth of suns was negligible to _Mikha’el_ with _Gavri’el_ beside him.

“Come home, my sons.” Father’s voice, for they both knew it at once, pulled them into His warmth, and vast love. The little lights, for the first time, became aware of their siblings. Two more twins, _Uri’el_ and _Raf’ael_ , mingled their light with the brother’s. Finally, the greatest light encircled his siblings. _Hêlêl_ too was gathered to their Father’s chest.

“Do not be afraid, my children, my archangels. I have brought you forth out of nothing for a purpose. You are to love.” _Mikha’el_ flickered with his unspoken question, echoed at once by his twin. “You are to love _everything, Mikha’el_. Remember, you, your twin, your brother and sisters; remember your first and greatest charge. Remember that you have been created to love. Remember that, no matter the trial, no matter the temptation. You are the greatest of the angels to be, and you must teach them how to love. Do you understand?”

The lights flickered their understanding, and their Father’s love pulsed around them. “Be well, my children. Go, and show your love.”

 _Mikha’el_ ’s memory was not dampened by time. Archangels were not bound by time’s decay; and he forever maintained a perfect recollection of his charge. Though from time to time he set it aside from his consciousness, he never forgot. Now, looking at his twin with his wings caged in metal, his body in a cage of glass too crude for one of his magnificence, _Mikha’el_ smiled sadly. Much between them had changed since they watched their Father stitch the threads of eternity together.

“My other. My twin archangel, Gabriel. Only Uriel and Raphael know what it is to be joined as we are. Even the Son of Morning was born alone. Our bond always allowed me to know what you were thinking. Now, you only baffle me.”

The war stretched between them, a gap they could not yet bridge. Their hearts, once inextricably bound together, now lay impossibly far apart. Yet _Gavri’el_ ’s small smile almost allowed _Mikha’el_ to believe that they could be that way again.

“My yin. My better half.” Smiles were the only thing to convey the unspoken longing between them, a yearning to be as pure and loving as they once were. It wasn’t the glass cage that separated them, nor was it simply a war. Humanity alienated them, as it had divided them more than once before. Meeting each other’s eyes once again, they both remembered the feud that divided them.

“You broke the bond first, Michael, when you stopped listening.”

“I felt I had no choice.” His words followed _Gavri’el_ ’s instantly. _Remember that you have been created to love._ Father’s mission was clear, and though _Gavri’el_ ’s words would challenge it again and again, it was once _Gavri’el_ who reminded him of it. _Gavri’el_ had stemmed the Flood once, and _Mikha’el_ knew that his brother was not irredeemable. Lost, yes. Perhaps their bond was not what it was, but _Gavri’el_ would remember their charge before the end. Then, the twins’ love, though no longer unspoiled, would be free to flourish again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work both in the Dominion fandom and on AO3. Tell me what you think, and let me know if you're interested in seeing me write anything else for the fandom! I've had this idea in my head for the longest time, and I simply love Michael and Gabriel's relationship. I hope I managed to do it justice. Also I got the names Mikha'el and Gavri'el from behindthename.com


End file.
